


“I forgive the world because it has you in it”

by Leerious



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001) RPF
Genre: George is in love with joe, I cried writing this, M/M, anyways i love them, basically George got his shit together and realized he’s gay for joe, giving my babies the joy they deserve, its angsty, it’s not sad, joes in love with George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leerious/pseuds/Leerious
Summary: THIS WAS LITERALLY BASED OFF A PROMPT I READ ON TIKTOKLuz wasn't sure why he was here; standing on the front step of Joe Toye’s flat, waiting for said man to invite him inside. Why would he invite you inside, you idiot? The voice said in the back of his mind. You show up randomly to his house after not speaking to him for weeks-Before his thought could finish, the door swung open.“Georgie?” Toye quiet yet rough voice barely managed to squeak.“Hiya, Joe.”
Relationships: George Luz/Joe Toye - Relationship, George Luz/Joseph Toye
Kudos: 7





	“I forgive the world because it has you in it”

Luz wasn't sure why he was here; standing on the front step of Joe Toye’s flat, waiting for said man to invite him inside. ‘Why would he invite you inside, you idiot?’ The voice said in the back of his mind. ‘You show up randomly to his house after not speaking to him for weeks-‘

Before his thought could finish, the door swung open. 

“Georgie?” Toye quiet yet rough voice barely managed to squeak. 

“Hiya, Joe,” George replied, his face heating up out of embarrassment. 

Why the hell was he here? George stood there awkwardly, letting Joe look him up and down. George quickly scanned him, wondering how he's changed since he last saw him. Joe had a prosthetic where his right leg used to be. ‘Am I allowed to ask him about it?’

“Would you like to come in?” Joe asked, finally deciding he had seen enough of George to allow him inside. 

George opened his mouth to give a goofy reply but felt that was no longer his place with Joe. he simply nodded his head and allowed Joe to lead him inside his apartment. George looked around. Joe obviously wasn't too keen on decorating his place, there was a couch, a radio, a record player, a table in the kitchen, and a rug leading down the hallway of his flat. 

“Nice place,” George said with a small smile. 

Joe grunted in agreement, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. They stood there quietly at the entrance to his flat, not saying a word but letting their silence fill the air. It wasn't an awkward silence, George thought, just not a comfortable one either. 

Finally, Joe spoke up. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Georgie?” 

‘You shouldn't have come here,’ the voice sneered in his head. ‘You fucking idiot why-‘

“I ain't too sure why, Joe,” George cut the voice off in his head. He looked at Joe, feeling tears begin to gather behind his eyes. “All i know is your name has never left my mind since i last saw you. Every thought of mine, “what's Joe doin’ right now? How is he? Should I check up on him? Do his thoughts kill him like mine do?”. I can't get you outta my head, joe. I know that ain't something you wanna hear and i'm so sorry i just-”

“Shut the fuck up, Luz.” Joe interrupted him, eyes filled with pain, sorrow, and… 

George didn't know that look. The different gleam in Joe’s eyes luz had named and stored away, that one was new. ‘He's gonna sock you one, you fucking idiot.’ The voice sneered, ‘what do you think he is? A fairy just like you?’

“Joe, i'm sorry,” luz quickly apologized. “I shouldn't have said-”

“Please don't be sorry,” Joe said, taking his hands out of his pockets. He carefully moved closer to George, gently placing his hands on Luz’s shoulders. “You aint got nothing to be sorry for.” 

“Yes, I do,” George said in a whisper, his voice sounded hoarse and dry. He was within an inch of crying, feeling Joe's hands on his shoulders, his warmth, him. “I aint supposed to feel like this, not towards you.”

“Why?” Joe asked quietly, stroking his thumb on the fabric covering George's shoulders. “After everything we’ve been through; we’ve fought through hell and back, Georgie, we’ve shared foxholes, cigarettes, warmth. You ain't alone, georgie. Every day i sat in that hospital, missin’ my goddamn leg, i thought of you. How'd you make me laugh. How it would be worth it to hear your jokes, your laugh- for fucks sake, i thought about your damn smile just so i…”

Joe took a breath, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. George looked at him, hoping to press more, needing to hear more. 

“Joe?” George asked quietly, reaching up to brush some of Joe’s hair out of his face. George noticed how long it had gotten since the last time he saw him. 

“I- we have seen a lot of things, George,” Joe whispered, meeting George’s eyes. “And every day i feel more broken than the day before. But right now- with you- i've never felt more whole.” 

George let out a quiet breath before he threw every thought out of his mind. He purged forward, wrapping his arms around Joe's neck, burying his face in his shoulder, and cried. Damn it all if he couldn't have Joe, no matter how long it would be. 

Joe helped George settle in and let him rant about his family, about Easy, about the end of the war and what Joe missed. Joe would laugh when Goerge cracked a joke, making him feel proud. Joe told him about the hospital and the surgeries he had to have. 

They went out to dinner, sandwiches and beer. And when the night came to a close, Joe showed George what he needed to do for his prosthetic, letting George stare, letting him touch, kiss, love the part of him he never wanted to show anyone. And when they settled in for bed, Joe let him press a kiss to his lips, one he happily returned. 

As George snuggled against Joe’s chest, letting him comb through his hair. Quietly Joe whispered, “I forgive the world because it has you in it.” and George snuggled into him deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SOFT FOR MY GAYBIES OMFG IM SORRY IM SO PROUD OF THIS PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS IF YOU LIKED THANKS <3333


End file.
